


Erik's Ugly Mug

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik's taste in drinking vessels is as bad as his taste in clothes, Erik's ugly mug, Gen, M/M, and this is a story about it, not that mug, that mug is perfectly handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Erik's questionable choice of drinkingware leads to everyone's exasperation, or, what Magneto did on his coffee break.





	Erik's Ugly Mug

Erik drinks coffee from a red enameled metal cup. Over the years the mugs themselves have changed, but still, whenever Erik spends the night, morning finds him drinking coffee from the little enamel monstrosity.  
"For the love of...", says Charles. "I can get you a better cup. That one has no class."  
"Oh, but can another cup do that?" asks Erik and lifts the cup using his powers, smiling like the smug sod he is.  
Kitty Pryde finally gets him a stainless steel travel mug in a truly hideous shade of purple for some holiday or other. From then on, the two mugs make an appearance interchangeably, which is not an improvement.


End file.
